


So, don't go

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Two months after "the rejection" and being friends, Maggie ask Alex to come over after a long day at work. I really suck at this.





	So, don't go

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction (and smut) and English is not my mother language. So be gentle or assholes depending on which kind of person you are. Tell me what's good and what's not, just keep in mind that I cry easily.

When at 11 at night, Alex received Maggie's text asking her to come over, she was surprised. Because even though it had been two months after the kiss, the rejection and the making up, things had been...light between them. Not exactly fragile, but still a bit awkward at times when one of them was hit on when they played pools or went to a gay bar. Truthfully, they had never been alone together. They were always in a safe, noised, full of people, environnement. Alex still wasn't over Maggie despite the few women she went out on a date with and being alone with the brunette seemed too dangerous for the agent to risk it all again.

But Alex knew Maggie had a horrible day at work. Their department had crossed path when a dead alien's body was found in a empty warehouse who turned out it wasn't actually dead. Alex was the one who had taken the blow, the alien sending her flying across the place until Supergirl had thankfully catched her. Maggie had knocked out the alien for real this time and Alex knew the amount of paperwork the woman had was insufferable. So when Maggie had texted her, telling her she needed to see her. Alex had ignored the fire that burned her inside out and had drove over to her place.

Alex was climbing the stairs up to Maggie's, trying to not think of the fact it will be the first time she's in the other woman's apartment. So, finally once she reached the door, she knocked twice, hesitantly, before slowly pushing the door open, calling the detective's name. Hearing no response, Alex fully entered the threshold, closing the door behind her. Noting the dim light, the agent finally saw the brunette getting up from the couch, a glass of scotch in her hand.

''Hey, are you alright? Your text sounded pretty urgent.''

Maggie was still wearing her black jeans and tank top, but was barefoot. Her long silky, beautiful hair was resting on her shoulders. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't meant to worry you or anything'' she finally says with a low voice, looking down at her drink ''It just been a really long day and I couldn't sleep. I needed..''

''Needed what'' Alex pressed.

  
The brunette lifted her chin meeting her eyes. There was something in them. Desperate, aching. Like burned woods in a fire desperatly looking for oxygen. Maggie took a few steps toward a frozen Alex. The woman emptied her glass without breaking their gaze and putted it down a table nearby.

''This.''

Standing on her tiptoes, she grabbed the back of Alex's head, her fingers tingling once it touched her hair and kissed her fully, her whole mouth on hers. Alex gasped in surprise, all air leaving her and exhaling it into Maggie's mouth. The brunette's hands cradled her face, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Her nails were buried into her neck and her scalp, a thunder of electricity crossing the detective's fingertips to her core. Alex's whole body was suddently too warm. Her hands setted themselves on Maggie's hips, pushing her away for a second. Both keeping their eyes closed for a second as they catched their breath, they tried to ignore how right this felt, how they should have done this a long time ago.

''This is what you need?'' Alex ask with a small raw voice.

Their eyes met again and the air was too light and heavy suddently, like if they were on the edge of a cliff, wanting to jump but knowing there was no going back. Exhilirating and scary as hell. Alex knew she shouln't do this. Not when her feelings were still this strong. But she was never one for backing down.

''Please Alex''

And she was too far gone. The agent kissed the brunette hard, probably bruising her lips with her teeth. They both opened their mouths, their tongues dancing fiercely but slowly together. Alex's mind was spinning and melting, losing all notion of logic. The redhead's ragged breath weakened Maggie's knee who rolled her hips meeting Alex's. The taller girl slid her hand down the other woman's ass, her index coming to a stop right under it while she bent a little to lift Maggie's legs up. The detective let out a moan, automatically circling the strong woman's waist. Alex start walking with difficulty due to the fact that Maggie wouldn't stop pushing her pelvis into her. Alex braced their contact with her palm into the first wall she pushed them into. The brunette had shifted her lips to the redhead's neck, biting down her pulse point. The agent pulled back a little, a hand on her hips and the other over Maggie's head. Maggie stroked Alex's cheek and looked into her brown eyes in wonder.

''What's wrong?''

Alex bited her lips adorably.

''I actually don't know where your bedroom is''

They both let out a silent laugh until Maggie hid her face in the taller girl's neck before dropping open-mouthed kisses. She slowly let her legs fall, her feet dragging down Alex's thigh and the back of her knees. Alex was thankful she kept hold on the wall or else she would have embarrassingly tripped. Maggie was trailing her nose up the agent's jaw before trapping Alex's lips between her own in a slow soft kiss. 'Too soft, Alex thought, for something that is supposed to be a one time thing'. 'Because that what it was, right?' The thought made Alex's stomach churned. She pushed it away and let Maggie turned her around, her hands tugging her leather jacket. Maggie walked backward still kissing the redhead. Alex was getting dizzy despite her legs getting heavier the more they were getting closer to her bedroom. Not any girl's room. But Maggie Sawyer's.

  
Who is now pushing her coat off her shoulder and spinning her around again to make her sit gently on the edge of her bed. Alex wanted to register every details of the place around her, to memorized everything if this meant to be the only time she'd see the inside of those walls, but she just couldn't. The girl of her dream was in front of her, biting her lips, her dark eyes looking at her, still not quite believing she actually came when she asked her to. The redhead wanted to speed this up, all the soft looks and the soft touches were messing with her head and made her want to stop all this to analyse what was going on. She didn't wanted to dread on those thought, cause she had them before. She had them for two whole months. And she worried that the longer they waited, the greater the risk it wouldn't happen. And as much as it kills Alex the thought of being touched only once by Maggie Sawyer, it kills her even more the thought of never being touched by her. So she started to unbutton her own shirt before the brunette stopped her, her hands on hers.

''Let me''

'Why?' Alex wanted to shout. But she kept her mouth shut, losing her courage when Maggie kneeled slowly in front of her. Alex gulped loudly, a lighting of arousal hitting her hard. She felt the need to close her legs to get some friction but then Maggie's fingers were around her knees, pulling her closer to her chest. She finally lifted her hands to undo the buttons of Alex's gray and black plaid shirt, growing slightly impatient as she latched her teeth on the first bit of skin showing up. She opened it hastly, slidding it off the agent's arms, who then laid her hands behind herself, offering her chest to the brunette. Maggie couldn't take her time anymore even though she wanted to taste every part of the beautiful woman in front of her because right now, she needed to make her come into her mouth. She pushed the taller woman's, still bra clad, breasts together and buried her face in them, kissing them, biting them until she felt Alex's heart beneath her lips and puffs of air on the top of her head. Sliding her mouth down, she let her tongue trail a line down her navel, circling it, then continuing her path to Alex's jeans. Maggie's fingers burned against the metal of the agent's belt while Alex was biting her lips hard trying to not let out a throaty moan. The brunette undid the leather belt, popped open the jeans and brought down the zipper, the noise hitting both women's core. Alex lifted her hips while Maggie took off her pants, her nails slightly grazing the redhead's thighs. Alex hissed but the cop only smirked at her.

Her pants were now pooling at her ankles. The brunette then removed the agent's boots and socks before taking off completely her jeans. Maggie kept hold on the redhead's feet, her thumbs digging into the base. She slid her nose up Alex's left leg but when she reached her knee, she opened her mouth, her lips pursuing the sensual path and finally oozed out her tongue half the inside of her thigh to her groin. Alex breathed loudly through her nose, twisting the comforter beneath her. Maggie's tongue followed the line of Alex's underwear and then jumped up, kissing roughly her hipbone. The taller girl moaned sharply and let out a gasp when the brunette sank her teeth in her skin, marking her. Maggie hid her face in the redhead's hip a moment, inhaling everything that Alex Danvers was. The agent's boyshort were drenched and sticked to her.

''Stop teasing, Maggie.'' The older girl smirked again and didn't tear her eyes away from hers as she yank off her panties before throwing them away behind her.

''Fuck you're so wet, Danvers.''

Seeing Maggie bit her lips and her eyes getting even darker caused a new strike of arousal in her belly.

''You gonna do something about it?''

''So bossy.''

''Shut u..'' Alex's words were cut off as her mouth fell open, the sudden wave of pleasure rising through her at the contact of Maggie's tongue with her clit.

The agent couldn't help it, she brought a hand to the detective's velvety hair. Almost got lost in the softness of them, until Maggie took the ball of nerves in her mouth and sucked it. Alex's head tipped back as the air was knocked out of her lungs. But then she felt the primal need to see Maggie. With half opened eyes, she forced her head to be brought down just as Maggie met her gaze. With a soft smile, she slid her tongue down further to her entrance, lapping a few times, speading her juices. Then, she dived in and Alex thought she had died right then. Her whole being was buzzing as Maggie curled her tongue on her front walls. Maggie's moans were resonating in Alex's mind and body. The too low ''You taste so good, Danvers'' made Alex's stomach shook and failed at breathing evenly. Bringing both of her hands on Maggie's head, she pushed her hair back between her fingers. The sight of her deep in her, her nose nuzzling her clit, chin covered of her cum, made her spine twitched hard. Alex tried so much to not say her name. But she couldn't keep it in.

''Maggie'' she cried out.

At the sound of her name, a shiver covered the brunette's shoulders as she grabbed Alex's ass, pulling her even closer. She slipped her tongue out, letting it flatly travelled up to the agent's clit, lazily licking and swirling before sucking it one last time. Alex suddenly came with a high pitch cry, her fingertips digging deep at the back of Maggie's head. Maggie kept licking the juices that were on the agent's thighs and finally forced herself away, wiping her chin on the redhead's knee.

Alex was now laying back on the bed, chest rising and falling, sweat sparkling her skin. Alex was looking at the brunette through hooded eyes as Maggie got up taking off her tank top and jeans, then underwear. Bending over the agent, she put her hands on the back of the tall girl's thighs, pushing her farther up the bed. Staying there for a moment, Maggie bumped gently her nose on Alex's, who finally could open her eyes fully. Realizing the brunette was still there with her, she circled her arms around the detective's neck to pull her down into a deep kiss. They both moaned as Alex tasted herself.

The redhead brought her hands to the detective's legs, pulling her closer until their centers met. Feeling Maggie's hot breath exhaling in her mouth, Alex bit her lips, the brunette letting a small scream of surprise and pleasure. The agent sat up, bringing the older woman with her. Lifting a hand to the tan shoulder, her eyes were suddenly transfixed on Maggie's breasts. Dropping her fingers to the mound, she caressed it lightly before cupping it tightly. The detective's head fell on her temple, sighing. Alex was fascinated by the beauty in front of her. Her breasts weren't quite round and heavy and just perfect in the palm of her hand. The redhead rubbed her thumb on her nipple before pinching it shortly. Maggie's hips rolled into hers and Alex felt the brunette's wetness on her stomach, making her groan. Her other hand was massaging the small of Maggie's back and Alex brought it up to the other breast, repeating the motion while she bent down and circled her tongue on the detective's left nipple, avoiding the peak. She finally took it in her mouth, biting it unexpectedlty before sooting it with her tongue and sucking it with her cool breath, the nipples now hard.The brunette yelped and grabbed the agent's hair harhsly, her own teeth sinking into the tip of Alex's ear, her pelvis rocking uncontrollably into nothing.

''Fuck Alex, touch me''

The agent lifted her head, licking from Maggie's nipple to the base of her throat.

''I'm touching you, aren't I?'' she teased her.

The detective growled at the redhead responded before tipping her head back to meet her eyes. Maggie put on her hand on Alex's, rubbing her veins before taking it and lowering it until they reached the brunette's wet center.

''Shit.'' they both let out, momentarily closing their eyes.

''Do you need me to guide you or those women from the bar you went home with were enough to show you the ropes?'' Maggie asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Alex was too stuck in the haze that was Maggie Sawyer to notice the jealousy in the other woman's voice. She kept stroking her lone finger in her heat, speading it to her clit, not lingering there.

''You know me Sawyer'' purred Alex ''I'm a scientist. I love to do my researchs and experimentations thoroughly.''

"Nerd." breathed out Maggie.

Alex then entered her and softly pushed Maggie onto her back, following the fall, her finger buried deep in her. The brunette let out a whine of surpise. The detective kept being amazed by the woman over her ever since they met on that crime scene. Alex kept rubbing her finger in and out until she added a second into the mix. She then curled them reaching a spot that made Maggie moan. The agent pushed against the older's woman thigh, encouraging her to circle her legs around her. The brunette automatically raised her hips to meet Alex's hand. Maggie's ragged breath spurred Alex on, on own haunches pushing into the brunette, deepening her moves.

''Faster'' Maggie commanded breathlessly.

The agent complied, putting her whole body into this, into her, into Maggie. The detective's breasts were bouncing slightly and she was frowning, the pleasure all over the brunette's face. A warmth threathened to burn Alex alive as she watched the woman she was already halfway in love with reaching her peak.

''Are you gonna come, Sawyer?'' Alex asked, her face in the detective's neck, in such a low voice she feared Maggie didn't hear her.

The older woman nodded franctically

''Yes, yes, yes...'' she sighed ''I'm so close, Al''

The redhead thought for a moment she had received a sun grenade in her face or more specifically, felt like someone had put one in her mouth and forced her to swallow it. Alex sniffed and pushed away the tears. Now was not the moment to break down. She instead travelled her nose up Maggie's adorable, sexy ear, bit and licked it. She latched her thumb on her clit, clircling it with a hard pressure.

''Then, come Maggie.'' she whispered ''Come for me.''

Maggie came hard with a surprisingly high cry deforming Alex's name. Her whole body was holding onto Alex's. Her fingers sinking in her shoulders, her legs were speaded all over the agent's back, her heels and her curled toes digging into her ass. Neither of them moved for a second, the air filled with sex, contentment, questions and insecurities. Alex wanted to stay there forever but also wanted to run away. Run as hard as she could until she couldn't breathe or move just like Maggie under her. She finally retracted her hand from her, wiping it on her own thigh. The redhead slowly moved her chin, tilting her head, kissing Maggie deeply, thoroughly, their tongues caressing gently. The older girl hummed appreciatively. 'We could do this whenever we wanted to' Alex thought. 'But that's not what Maggie want'. Alex couldn't stay anymore, she untangled herself from the brunette who opened her eyes startled. The agent left a kiss between Maggie's breasts and another one on her stomach before getting up and hastily tried to find her clothes. Maggie immediately felt the cold over and in her body, afraid that the agent regretted what had just happened between them. Raising her upper body off the bed as Alex put on her underwear, she asked with a barely controlled voice:

''What are you doing?''

The taller girl paused her movements for a brief second, having not expected Maggie to say anything.

''Um, don't you want me to leave?'' She replied in a small voice.

Maggie swallowed as Alex slipped into her jeans. The brunette started pulling on the comforter's string. She fought the urge to cover herself, suddenly vulnerable.

''You don't have to leave just yet...''

Alex finally turned to look at her after swirling her plaid on. She lifted a finger up not really pointing at anything and Maggie knew she was trying to contain herself.

''Look, I don't really understand what happened. You called, I came, we just had sex...'' she nodded three times, her eyes wide ''and I..I.. don't know what it means'' She stopped rambling putting her hands on her hips and the detective could tell she was bracing herself, trying to get into Agent mode to avoid any kind of pain.

''What do you want it to mean?'' Maggie asked, head tilting, her forever soft eyes pleading Alex to meet her eyes.

The redhead shook her head and pushed Maggie's question away with a wave of her hand.

''Probably more than you want it to be...so, that's why I'm... gonna leave...''

Alex bent down to take her boots but Maggie finally moved, catching her wrist.

"Hold on, I.."

The agent stopped her, pulling herself away from her grasp.

"Look, you know how I feel and you just want..." her gaze fell upon on own body with a scoff  "and that's fine. I had one night stands before, I know nights that are meaningless."

The older woman was shaking her head in disbelief.

"You're not meaningless. You could never be..."

Alex lifted her hands up and let them fall down.

"Come on, I'm a big girl, you don't have to spare my feelings."

Maggie was now kneeling on the bed, shocked and naked while the woman she liked was convincing herself she didn't want her for more than her body. The brunette reached out again and cradled the taller's girl face in her hands and slightly shook her toward her.

"I'm not sparing your feelings, Alex, I've been sparing mine. Because I knew you were special the moment I met you. And god Alex, I tried so hard to resist you, to not fall for you, to let you experience this for yourself when all I wanted to do was bring you home and kiss you and be there for you myself. But how could I ever resist Alex Danvers, the smartest, most badass, most adorable woman I ever had the chance to meet."

The redhead looked up at her bewilderment all over her eyes.

"I knew that the second I'd get to touch you, I'd never want to let you go."

Maggie brushed her thumbs over Alex's cheek while the girl brought her hands up over the brunette's strong forearms. She couldn't stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"So, don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! Be kind!


End file.
